Colors of the hearts
by Ramilier
Summary: La vida se vuelve demasiado aburrida cuando sólo se puede distinguir dos colores: El blanco y el negro. En la antigüedad, se creía que estos dos colores representaban el complemento del mundo con sus habitantes; sin embargo, cuando Juvia roza su pequeña mano con la áspera de Gray, cree ver un arcoíris, un sinfín de colores que brotan desde su corazón y pintan de óleo su mundo.


**Nombre:** Colors of the heart.

 **Clasificación:** NC-17.

 **Parejas:** Gray x Juvia [Gruvia] + otros.

 **Número de palabras:** +2K.

 **N/A:** Llevaba con esta idea desde hace mucho. Como mi primera vez es Fanfiction, espero no meta la pata.

PD1: ¡Hola! Al parecer FF no tiene la opción de responder reviews y yo me peleé con FF bastante para saber dónde editar esto. Por otra parte, sé lo que es el género Fluff, no se preocupen. En un principio lo puse porque así sería, aunque terminara en tragedia. También sé que es cliché, pero quería desenvolverlo bien, a pesar de lo corto. Y gracias por sus críticas. 3

 **Resumen:** La vida se vuelve demasiado aburrida cuando sólo se puede distinguir dos colores: El blanco y el negro. En la antigüedad, se creía que estos dos colores representaban el complemento del mundo con sus habitantes, el equilibrio entre el ser, el existir y el convivir. No se necesitan más colores para poder apreciar lo hermoso de la vida; sin embargo, cuando Juvia roza su pequeña mano con la áspera de Gray, cree ver un arcoíris, un sinfín de colores que brotan desde su corazón y pintan de óleo su mundo.

[+]

La blanca nieve caía lentamente por la ciudad, inundando las calles de su pulcro color. Un copo de nieve cae encima de su mano y Juvia se dedica a mirarlo, como si fuera la cosa más fascinante en el mundo, mientras el hielo se derrite rápidamente y se convierte en agua encima de la palma de su mano. Ella cierra la mano con parsimonia, dejando que el frío que calaba en esos momentos sus huesos hiciera de su movimiento motriz más lento y torpe, degustando la efímera sensación de picor que le causaba. El vaho salía impertinente por sus fosas nasales y, escapaba traviesamente de su boca cuando Juvia la abría para poder pronunciar alguna palabra. En aquel mundo, sin importar hacia donde mirara o cuántas veces se cuestionara, todo se veía en blanco y negro. No podía afirmar con certeza que la nieve era blanca porque así fuera desde el inicio del mundo. Blanco y negro, colores monocromáticos que la hacían caer en el aburrimiento, una rutina que las personas habían aceptado como su destino. No obstante, había una leyenda, se decía que cuando alguien encontraba su verdadero amor, los verdaderos colores brotaban del corazón, se expandían por cada poro que la piel tenía y pintaban el mundo para volverlo emblemático, bello ante los ojos. Dichoso fuera el que en verdad encontraba la contraparte que lo complementaba.

Siglos atrás, Dios había previsto que el mundo se volvería vacío y carente de emociones, por ello puso una maldición sobre las personas: No disfrutarían su mundo si no eran verdaderamente humanos, si no aprendían a amarse los unos a los otros. Eso no evitó que las personas fueran egocéntricas y egoístas, después de todo, el ambicioso deseaba poder ver lo que el humano corriente no. La gracia recaía en que nadie, por mucho que lo intentaran, podía apreciar colores diferentes a aquellos dos con los que el mundo se había teñido años atrás. Ninguna persona cuestionó el juicio del Dios omnipresente, más por no desatar una furia innecesaria contra inocentes.

Pensando en que cosas como el hilo rojo del destino o el amor de la vida no existían, Juvia mira hacia el cielo, dejando que su pálida cara sea adornada por copos de nieves que se derriten y surcan su cara, como si estuviera lloviendo. Ella también era ambiciosa, también esperaba poder ver un cielo azul como databan libros aún más antiguos que la maldición- Juvia se cuestionaba de qué color eran sus ojos, sus manos, su cabello. De qué color teñiría su corazón cuando estuviera feliz por encontrar la mitad de su alma perdida en el bucle del destino.

Mientras la nieve tapa parcialmente su cara, puede escuchar a su espalda como Lucy está llamándola incesantemente, aunque Juvia sigue perdida en sus pensamientos. Enfrascarse en su mundo es algo común en Juvia Lockser, desde pequeña ha sido curiosa, tanto que le costó la vida a su madre y la presencia a su padre. Después de aquello, su curiosidad se alberga muy dentro suyo y su boca dejó de formular preguntas, para sólo permitirse dejar salir afirmaciones. Se voltea cuando Lucy toca levemente su hombro, mirándola expectante, mientras hay un chico al lado de Lucy.

—Juvia, te presento a Natsu. Es… Alguien que he conocido recientemente. —

Lucy sonríe ampliamente, mostrando una hilera de dientes resplandecientes que encandilan la vista de Juvia. Nunca había visto antes aquel tipo de sonrisa y mirada que Lucy y Natsu comparten, tan íntima y reveladora. La curiosidad raspa en los bordes de su alma y su cerebro empieza a formular varias preguntas, que terminan flotando en su cabeza y muriendo en el aire, como la nieve muere en la acera de la calle.

Lucy se reclina traviesamente hacia el oído de Juvia, con algo tiñendo su cara, aunque Juvia no puede descifrar el qué.

—Es él, Juvia. Natsu es quien me ha hecho ver los colores del mundo. —

Y Juvia puede sentir los celos y la tristeza naciendo de su pequeño corazón, porque Lucy vuelve a su lugar al lado de Natsu mientras tímidamente sus manos se entrelazan, Lucy recostándose en el fornido brazo de Natsu mientras éste le brinda calor corporal. Juvia sabe que ella nunca tendrá ese tipo de suerte, nació para criarse sola, vivir sola y morir sola. Una sonrisa forzada nace de la expresión de Juvia, mientras que, de corazón, le desea a Lucy lo mejor y la felicidad más inmensa del universo. Posteriormente, los tres se dirigen a una pequeña cafetería unas cuadras más adelante, aunque Juvia supone de qué hablarán y prefiere quedarse en su casa, debajo de cuatro cobijas y un montón de ropa térmica.

Así que esta fue la razón por la que Lucy la citó ese día con tanto entusiasmo.

[+]

Juvia enrolla en su cuello una bufanda, a la par en que sale de su habitación en una pequeña residencia al sur de la ciudad. Está por verse con Lucy y Natsu por segunda vez, aunque no es precisamente lo que desea en ese momento. Después del primer encuentro, en el que hubo demasiadas miradas comprometedoras, risas empalagosas y uno que otro beso, Juvia no deseaba ser partícipe de nuevo. Lucy debería entender su postura, Juvia no desea envidiar algo que nunca podrá tener, porque envidiar es un pecado capital, es mejor evitarse cualquier inconveniente en ese punto.

Frota sus manos mientras se dirige de nueva cuenta a la cafetería de Belms, una de las mejores en la ciudad. Podía dar su voto de fé en que el mejor chocolate lo tenían allá, eso había salvado muchos de sus monótonos días. Juvia era una mujer aburrida, al igual que su mundo. La música para ella sonaba igual en todos los compases, como los colores del mundo sólo se mostraban en dos. Tiene ganas de sacar su celular y cancelarle a Lucy, aunque su corazón no le deja hacer aquello. Además de aburrida, es demasiado permisible e ingenua. Puede que se muestre de un carácter impasible; no obstante, también tiene ese carácter fuerte cuando la situación lo demanda, aunque pocas veces es así.

La campana encima de la puerta resuena cuando Juvia entra, anunciando su intromisión en el establecimiento hogareño. Sin dubitativa, va directo hacia la mesa en que está Lucy y Natsu, divisándolos desde lejos. No obstante, entre más se va acercando, sus ojos más captan la silueta de alguien más. Espalda ancha, cabello negro, realmente negro como el ébano, podría asegurar con toda la certeza del mundo, aunque todo fuera blanco y negro. Ahora se siente demasiado torpe como para irse a sentar con ellos tres, así que Juvia está por dar media vuelta y devolverse a su casa, hasta que Lucy posa sus grandes ojos en ella, escudriñándola para después levantar su mano y agitarla animadamente. Con un suspiro de rendición, Juvia une sus manos por debajo de su estómago, tratando de aplacar los nervios, un sentimiento demasiado nuevo y salvaje para ella.

Se toma su tiempo para acercarse y sentarse al lado del desconocido con cabello negro, sin mirarlo aún. Puede sentir su cara arder, aunque desconoce la razón detrás de ello.

—Juvia, te presento a Gray. Es el mejor amigo de Natsu y me pareció conveniente que tú, como mi mejor amiga, también estuvieras aquí. —

Lucy sonríe ampliamente, como solo ella podría sonreír. Juvia devuelve el gesto con una pequeña esbozo de sonrisa, o intento de ella, mientras su cabeza gira hacia su derecha, encontrándose de golpe la cara de Gray, con un ceño fruncido y una mueca en su boca. Su primera impresión fue de lejos la peor, Gray le pareció el tipo de hombre que nunca sonríe, nunca hace ninguna expresión de felicidad o algo remotamente parecido, hasta que él parece desestañarse y una coqueta sonrisa reemplaza su mueca, robándole el aire a Juvia. Que ser tan perfecto. Algo dentro suyo se remueve, aunque ella sigue con su inexpresiva faceta.

— Un gusto, Juvia. Lucy ya nos presentó; pero, de igual forma me gustaría introducirme a mí mismo. Gray, Gray Fullbuster. — Articula Gray, mientras ofrece su mano en un acto de educación. Juvia traga duro porque, de repente, su garganta se siente demasiado seca y sus ojos no se despegan de los de él, mientras ella roza su pequeña mano con la de él.

Un segundo después, tanto Juvia como Gray pudieron afirmar que eran el uno para el otro, mientras unas ráfagas de colores eran pintados en su mundo.

[+]

Los encuentros entre ambos se vuelven raros, pero disfrutables. Belms se vuelve el espectador del nacimiento entre el amor de dos personas que, desde que nacieron, estaban deparados a estar juntos. Juvia y Gray concuerdan en que primero deben conocerse, aunque, cuando Gray presiona sus labios contra los de ella y Juvia por inercia los abre, no sabe si es la explosión de colores o la embriagadora boca de Gray que le hacen perderse en el tiempo y la excitación.

Montañas de piel que encubren las vértebras, pieles sin ningún pudor siendo rozadas, vestimentas en el suelo y bocas llenas de hambre son el reemplazo de dulces sonrisas y tímidos toqueteos. Gray pide permiso para poder invadir su boca y Juvia no puede aceptar más gustosa su petición, mientras la lengua de Gray se enreda con la suya en un suave vaivén. Se han dado cuenta de que sólo pueden ver colores cuando están tocándose el uno con el otro, independientemente de si se refería a una manera lasciva o netamente pura.

Juvia se pierde en los ojos grises de Gray, mientras él desliza sus manos por su espalda y terminan en su parte baja, acunando sus glúteos. La curvilínea figura de Juvia encaja perfectamente con el trabajado cuerpo de Gray. Él se dedica a llevarla al cielo en el momento en que Juvia abre, con vacilación, sus piernas y presiona sus caderas contra las de Gray.

En esa noche, hacen el amor más de una vez. Gray descubre que el cabello de Juvia es de un color extremadamente azul, aunque es bello. Juvia también descubre que la piel de Gray es más oscura que la de ella, que tiene algunas cicatrices recorriéndole el pecho y la pelvis.

En esa misma noche, Juvia con cansancio presiona sus labios contra la cien de Gray.

— Te amo. —

La sensación de los besos de Gray permanecen bajo su piel, Juvia cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo. No obstante, Gray no confiesa que también la ama, más bien, algo hace presión contra su pecho, como la primera vez que vio a Juvia.

[+]

—Debemos dejarnos de ver. —

Juvia trata de que su expresión de pánico no la pueda notar Gray, aunque este es demasiado perspicaz y lo nota bastante bien. Juvia cierra su libro, respirando hondo, traga sus lágrimas y mira a Gray, sin ningún sentimiento de por medio.

—¿Por qué? —

— He encontrado a alguien más. Alguien que me brinda los colores que busco, Juvia. —

Mentira, debería ser una cruel mentira, una pesadilla que su mente ha maquinado para tratar de hacerle ver que no todo es rosa, como el pelo de Natsu, como los libros de romance pintaban deliberadamente. Sabe que no es una pesadilla, porque puede ver los ojos grises de Gray mirándola seriamente, mientras él mantiene una expresión dura en su rostro.

— Está bien. — Responde, con la voz ahogada. Claramente no está bien para Juvia, ella ha entregado su corazón y su alma al hombre delante suyo. Juvia entregó todo lo que era, para ser correspondida por él.

¿Qué obtenía en ese momento? Desprecio.

— Hasta luego, Juvia. —

Juvia baja su mirada hacia la tapa dura de su libro. Su cuerpo se siente caliente, se pregunta si es porque en Belms se mantiene la temperatura gracias a los hornos o porque, en menos de dos minutos, su alma se siente quemar por el rechazo. Las lágrimas surcan indeseables su cara, arden contra sus mejillas y se pierden deliberadamente entre el libro y el piso.

Así que eso era tener el corazón roto.

[+]

Han pasado dos años desde que Juvia vio por última vez a Gray. Nunca le preguntó a Natsu por él, Lucy tampoco trató de indagar qué había pasado entre ambos. Para Juvia, Gray era su recuerdo más preciado y más odiado.

En la monocromática cama, su vista se pierde en la blanca pared del techo. Estira su mano, dibujando los caracteres del nombre de Gray. Él había sido el amor de su vida y, cuando él decidió dejarla, Juvia no había tenido más motivos para vivir. Los sentimientos dentro de ella habían muerto paulatinamente, a la par en que sus lágrimas se habían acabado y su cara no soportaba más la expresión de dolor que cargaba consigo.

— Con permiso. —

Una joven de aproximadamente 20 años entra por la puerta, trayendo consigo una bandeja de metal. Juvia arruga el ceño, porque sabe lo que vendrá después. Compungida, coloca las manos en la cama y presiona hacia arriba, para levantar su cuerpo un par de centímetros. La chica pone la bandeja a un lado y la ayuda a voltearse, quedando boca abajo contra la cama. Juvia había desistido de la quimioterapia, así que, en ese punto, sólo le quedaba los relajantes musculares.

La aguja presiona dolorosamente contra su piel mientras es introducida y, el ardor del espeso líquido la hace torcer aún más su expresión. Cuando termina todo el tortuoso procedimiento, un lánguido suspiro es arrancado desde lo profundo de su laringe hasta su boca, con alivio. Vuelve a su posición inicial, agradeciendo a la enfermera que la atendió.

— Tenga un buen día, Señorita Juvia. —

Juvia sonríe en agradecimiento, aunque sea una sonrisa pequeña y desganada. Todos allí en el hospital conocían su historia, eso le hacía sentir que le tenían demasiada lástima. Hasta ella se hubiera tenido lástima en otro punto de vista.

La leyenda decía que, cuando encontraras el amor de tu vida, el mundo se pintaría de hermosos colores, tan exóticos y únicos, que nunca más volverías a recordar lo monocromático que fue; sin embargo, cuando este amor te dejara, morirías lentamente. Era la maldición que Dios había puesto sobre la humanidad, con la fé de que el amor perdurara más allá de la muerte.

Al menos Juvia tenía la certeza de que su amor por Gray la había llevado hasta la muerte. Aunque seguía amándolo, como el primer día en que ambos cruzaron miradas.


End file.
